Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image display device in which a display image is rotatable.
Discussion of the Related Art
Stereoscopic image display devices may be divided into a glasses type and a glasses-free type (i.e., an autostereoscopic type) according to whether glasses are needed. An autostereoscopic image display device displays a 3D image by installing optical elements, which may cause disparity between a left eye image and a right eye image, in front of a display screen. Such optical elements include lenticular lenses, a parallax barrier, etc.
The parallax barrier outputs a stereoscopic image by separating left and right images from each other through vertical slits arranged at designated intervals to transmit or block light. The lenticular lenses outputs a stereoscopic image by separating left and right images from each other by attaching a lenticular lens array to a display panel to cause left and right eyes to see different pixels.
In a general stereoscopic image display device, an intensity of 3D crosstalk is proportional to a tilt angle of optical elements. Therefore, the related art stereoscopic image display device sets the tilt angle of the optical elements relative to the y-axis direction to 0 to 10 degrees to reduce crosstalk. Accordingly, if the related art stereoscopic image display device rotates an image and then displays the image, the tilt angle of the optical elements relative to the y-axis direction corresponds to 80 to 90 degrees and strong 3D crosstalk occurs. Thus, it may be difficult to change an image display direction.